


So Good Like This

by PerpetualPerversions



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualPerversions/pseuds/PerpetualPerversions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk i got this idea of sasuke having a post shower wank when naruto walks in on him and ends up helping out (after the obligatory fighting ofc) and shows sasuke just how gorgeous he is when he submits to pleasure by giving him a handjob in front of a conveniently placed full-length mirror</p>
<p>so i ended up drawing a mock comic page for it because the idea just wouldn’t leave me and here you go</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Good Like This

 

Originally posted [here, on my tumblr](http://perpetualperversions.tumblr.com/post/127161921163/idk-i-got-this-idea-of-sasuke-having-a-post-shower)

Also, I listened to nothing but Jaymes Young while drawing this   
go [listen to his music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xgIFXoLiqsQ), it's like the most sns ever 

**Author's Note:**

> originally drawn for sns week over on tumblr


End file.
